


Prompt #85: New Rules

by DarkCh1ld



Series: Rule of Three [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Rings, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCh1ld/pseuds/DarkCh1ld
Summary: CURRENTLY UNFINISHEDDean has a secret collection of sex toys and restraints. Thomas one day finds the entire stash and Dean walks in while Thomas is looking through it. Dean is almost in tears and apologizing constantly and Thomas makes him feel better by saying, “We can use them if you want.” Dean agrees, now flustered and red.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Thomas Cameron/Dean Smith
Series: Rule of Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827352
Kudos: 13





	Prompt #85: New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a long list of prompts I've given myself to break my writer's block. This one is just shameless porn with very very very minimal plot. The characters are from an as-yet unfinished story that will be posted once I've gotten far enough into it ('cause, y'know, Writer's Block😫).

“I-I can explain.”

Thomas looks up at the sound of Dean’s voice, raising a brow when he sees that the other man’s face is pale, dark brown eyes wide and scared. He can understand the man’s panic—judging by how well the box he’s currently looking through was hidden, he’s pretty sure Dean never thought it would be found. Thomas wouldn’t have even known it existed had he not been searching for an old photo album he was sure he’d shoved somewhere in the back of their closet. He opens it to discover at least four dildos of varying size, a pair of handcuffs, a length of soft rope, an honest-to-God cock ring, and strips of silk fabric he can only assume are blindfolds. His plans for the evening have abruptly changed.

Unfortunately, Dean’s expression in the wake of Thomas’ continued silence is growing increasingly panicked. Thomas knows he’s going to have to get the other man calm before discussing anything regarding the toys. He stands, placing the box on the bed, not missing the way Dean’s eyes follow it with what Thomas realizes is _shame._ Thomas walks over to the other man, reaching out to cup his face with both hands. The brunet looks down at the floor, trembling faintly and clenching his fists in his sweatpants’ fabric.

“Dean, look at me.” Thomas urges, pain spearing him right in the heart when the older man looks up at him with terrified eyes filling with tears, “Dean, babe, why did you hide this from me? You know I wouldn’t judge you for it.”

Dean shakes his head, a few tears spilling over as he shakily admits, “I thought…I thought you’d be mad. That you’d think I had them because you weren’t enough. I didn’t want to upset you and …didn’t want to make you feel unwanted…”

Thomas can fill in what Dean seems to be hesitating to say, and a surge of protective anger flows through him. The thought that someone had left this sweet, wonderful, thoughtful, _beautiful_ man over something as trivial as what he enjoyed by himself in the bedroom is so absolutely infuriating he can’t contain a heated growl of, “What the _fuck_.”

Dean flinches back, hunching in on himself and dropping his eyes to the floor again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—…” he stammers, breathing picking up speed again as the panic comes back full-force. Thomas is quick to pull him close again, stroking a hand through the shorter man’s unkempt hair and shushing him gently.

“No, baby, it’s okay. It’s okay. You have nothing to be sorry for,” he assures Dean, pressing a soft kiss on the top of Dean’s head. He pulls back just enough to get Dean to look back up at him, wiping away the tears that are slipping down his cheeks, “I’m not mad at you, Dean. I’m angry that someone could think that having toys in the bedroom means you feel less for them. I’m pissed that someone in your past made you feel like you needed to hide anything from me. I love you, Dean, _everything_ about you. I understand that you have needs that I can’t always be around to fulfill. I’m happy you feel secure enough in our relationship to see to those needs without me. It doesn’t make me feel less loved or wanted.”

Dean hiccups and tentatively reaches out to clutch at Thomas’s threadbare tank top, voice small and meek as he asks, “Do you mean that? You’re really okay with it?”

Thomas smiles gently and presses another kiss to Dean’s head, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Of course I do, babe. And if you want, we can use them tonight.”

Thomas feels Dean stiffen against him, and for a moment, he fears he’s crossed a line, but then Dean pulls away. Instead of looking scared, his cheeks are flushed bright red. Thomas smirks and backs up to the bed, sitting down on the edge next to the box.

“Is that something you’d like, Dean?” he purrs softly, watching Dean’s pupils expand until only a sliver of dark brown is visible as the man gulps audibly. He waits for Dean to nod numbly before speaking again, “Come here.”

Dean forces his feet to move forward, stopping when he’s standing between Thomas’s spread legs. He’s trembling now for an entirely different reason, half-erect and tenting his sweats at the hint of command in his younger lover’s voice.

Thomas grins and reaches up to slide his hands over Dean’s hips, pushing them up under the brunet’s shirt to gently scratch his blunt nails down Dean’s flat stomach. Dean groans and the sound goes straight to Thomas’ cock, already fully hard in his boxer briefs. He removes his hands to the sound of Dean’s unsatisfied moan, cocking his head back to stare up at the other man.

“Strip,” he instructs, leaning back on one hand as Dean hurries to obey. The other hand palms at Thomas’ cock through his underwear, stroking as all that smooth mocha skin is revealed, “ _God,_ you’re beautiful.”

Dean flushes prettily at the praise, fidgeting and trying valiantly not to touch his cock, fully erect and curving up toward his stomach. Thomas eyes it for a moment before bringing a hand up to wrap his fingers around the shaft, eliciting a quiet moan of relief. Dean’s only slightly above average length-wise, but he’s thick. The tips of Thomas’ thumb and middle finger don’t even brush when he starts to stroke, squeezing every time he reaches the head and delighting in the short, sharp whimpers each pass wrings out of Dean.

Thomas hasn’t been stroking Dean for more than a couple minutes before Dean is begging brokenly, “Please, Thomas, please, _please, need to cum_.”

Thomas knows Dean has to be wound up to be this close already from just a handjob, but he wants this to last. He has _plans_ for the box still sitting innocuously beside him. So, regretfully, he releases Dean’s cock despite the other man’s ragged groan of frustration. He digs in the box without looking until his fingers come in contact with something cool and smooth. When Thomas fishes the cock ring out of the box, Dean stills, eyes hooded as he goes quiet.

“Do you want this, Dean?” Thomas asks seriously, indicating not just the ring, but the rest of the box as well.

Dean shudders when his gaze tracks over the contents of the box and then back to his lover, nodding silently.

Thomas shakes his head, “I want to hear you say it.”

Without really consciously realizing he’s doing it, Dean sinks to his knees between Thomas’ legs, reaching up to grip Thomas’s mostly bare thighs. He has to work to get the words out past the lump in his throat, but eventually, he manages to implore, “Please. I want you to take control, tell me what to do. _Dominate_ me. Please, Thomas, _fuck me_.”

Thomas growls impatiently and gets a hand around the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him into a bruising kiss. How can he resist when Dean asks him that? His cock is throbbing now, almost painfully hard in his briefs. When they finally pull away from each other, Thomas coaxes Dean to stand once again to get the ring around his cock. He then gently pushes on his shoulder to make him drop to his knees once again. Dean is panting by then, too aroused to be embarrassed at the whine that’s pulled out of his throat when Thomas grips his mussed hair and pushes him toward his clothed cock.

“Suck me,” the blond commands, steel in his voice and wicked heat in his eyes. Dean moans shakily and moves to pull Thomas’s underwear down his legs, immediately sinking his mouth down around Thomas’s cock once he’s freed it. Thomas isn’t just thick; he’s long, too, already touching the back of Dean’s throat with the first slide down. Dean always appreciates the challenge, though, fighting against his natural reflex and opening his throat to the intrusion—much to Thomas’ pleasure and joy.

“So fucking gorgeous, taking my cock like this. You feel so _good,_ fucking love your mouth, baby,” Thomas is murmuring, grip tightening in Dean’s hair as he fights to keep his hips still.

Dean flushes again at the praise, continuing down until his nose brushes the curly golden hair at the base of his lover’s cock, swallowing instinctively. Thomas _snarls_ , falling back onto the bed and throwing an arm over his eyes. The fingers that remain in Dean’s hair scrape at his scalp, making Dean moan around his mouthful. Dean pulls back up, only to sink all the way down and swallow once again. It creates a kind of feedback loop where Thomas pulls at his hair, causing Dean to groan or moan or whine around his cock, which makes Thomas pull again, ad nauseum. Dean’s hands stay on Thomas’ thighs, twitching with the need to touch his own cock, but knowing it will do nothing for him in the end with the cock ring on.

Thomas shudders violently and pulls back on Dean’s hair after several minutes of slow, torturous suction, barely managing to gasp out, “Dean, stop.”

Dean pulls away, licking his lips as if chasing the taste of Thomas left behind. His voice sounds like gravel in a blender when he speaks, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, baby, nothing at all. _God,_ you’re so _good_ , but I don’t want to cum in your mouth.” Thomas helps Dean up again, turning them so Dean is lying across the bed on his back, legs spread so his leaking cock and fluttering hole are on display. Thomas still sometimes can’t believe he’s allowed to have this. “So pretty, baby. Gonna make you feel so good. Link your fingers under your legs for me.”

Dean does as told immediately, pulling his legs open even wider. Thomas grabs the handcuffs out of the box and closes them around Dean’s wrists, careful not to make them too tight or catch skin. He doesn’t miss the full-body shiver that goes through Dean when he tests the give and finds that he can’t pull his hands apart.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Thomas murmurs incredulously, sliding a hand up one trembling thigh. “You’re so fucking _pretty_ like this, all trussed up and at my mercy. Do you want the blindfold, baby?”

Dean has to take a minute to concentrate before he answers, mind sinking into a sort of half-fuzzy, half-focused awareness of everything around him. He blinks slowly at Thomas as he registers the question.

“Um, I...wanna...see you. If that’s okay. Next time?” Dean inquires hopefully. There’s still a wariness in his tone that tells Thomas that question hasn’t often gotten a favorable answer.

Thomas smiles and runs gentling hands over Dean’s legs, “Of course, Dean. I want you to be comfortable. You make sure you let me know if _anything_ becomes too much, alright?”

Dean nods with as much vigor as he can muster in his haze, grinning beatifically at the blond.

Thomas’ heart skips a few beats more than he thinks is probably healthy at the trust so blatantly and unconsciously on display.

“You are a goddamn _gift_. You know that? I don’t know what my life would’ve been like if we’d never met, but I’m so, _so_ glad we did,” he whispers reverently, kissing the ankle closest to him.

He watches Dean flush all the way down to his chest and try to hide his face in the pillows beneath him, a grin still pulling up one corner of his puffy, red lips. Thomas shakes his head fondly before focusing back on the task at hand, pushing Dean’s legs just a little further apart as he slides between them.

Dean’s grin falls as he whimpers in anticipation, eyes snapping back down to lock on Thomas’ scarred hands slipping between his thighs to brush across his straining erection. Thomas leans over to the nightstand and pulls out their half-empty bottle of lube, dropping it next to the pillows after slicking his fingers.

“Here’s what I want you to do, baby,” he purrs in the voice he knows will bring out that full-body shiver again, “unless you need to take a break or stop, I don’t want to hear a word. You can make sounds, but you cannot speak unless it’s my name. Understood?”

Dean’s mouth opens to respond before he clacks it shut, nodding obediently.

“Good boy.” Thomas chuckles at the flush that darkens at the praise, bringing his slick fingers down to tease at Dean’s hole. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, then *thank you*. I sincerely appreciate it. I hope it wasn't too cringey😥. I am but a soft boi with a dirty mind.
> 
> Hope your day is great!  
> -T


End file.
